Masturbate
by DestinySiren
Summary: The Master finds the Doctor in an unexpected situation. "After all, you can't masturbate without the master, now, can you?" Slash. First ever smut fic.


"Boo."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The infamous Doctor involuntarily spat out a curse, the stealthy greeting catching him by surprise. He immediately spun around, raising his hands in defense as he did so, and faced the Master. The blonde man was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips. He mentally chuckled at the other's expression. The Doctor's eyes were wide with surprise, and his face was slightly pink.

"H-How…how long have you been standing there?" The Doctor stuttered, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. Unluckily for him, the Master heard the rather slight shakiness in his voice and grinned in delight. _Oh yes, this was going to be fun._

"Not long." He said, sounding as casual as possible. He played with the string of his hoodie. "So…" His dark eyes flickered to the Doctor's, "What were you doing?" One of his arched brows rose up as he asked.

Now, the Master, had known the Doctor for say, I don't know, eight, maybe nine hundred years. So it would be safe to say that the Master knew the Doctor quite well to know when he was lying to him. Although based on what he was hearing a few minutes ago, it would have already been obvious.

That morning the Doctor hid the Master's beloved laser screwdriver before he went out for a walk, and the Master basically spent the whole day trying to find it. He didn't see any reason why the Doctor had to hide it. It wasn't like he could use it on anything anyway.

The man was a _twit._ It's not like the Master could open the door of the TARDIS anyway. It needed a key, and he didn't have one. He couldn't even touch the controls because his "collar" would send shock waves whenever he'd touch them. The Doctor said it was just like training a pet.

_Stupid Doctor, with his stupid grin, and his stupid necktie, that doesn't even match with his stupid coat and his stupid shirt, stupid, stupid, stupid._

The Master was so much smarter than him, more superior, and more brilliant and amazing, and he, a low-life, sorry excuse for a Time Lord actually _dared_ to call him a **PET?!**

He furrowed his brows_. If anyone was going to be a pet here, it'd be him. He should be the one wearing this stupid _collar. The Master grumbled, then smirked at the kinkiness of that sentence.

So it was sometimes in the afternoon when the Master, with his usual sneering, hateful expression, was hunting for his laser, practically ready to tear the TARDIS to pieces, heard it. A sound. Not just any sound, though.

It was a moan.

A low, lustful _moan._

The Master stopped dead in his tracks. Was he imagining this? Were the moans all in his head? Didn't he even notice that he was horny to the point that he was hearing moans out of nowhere?!

As he was questioning his sanity, he heard it again. Another moan. Then came another, and another and another. It was soft, and barely audible, but was there. He could hear it. The Master knew he wasn't just imagining them.

He followed the moans to its source, knowing fully well that there were only two people currently on the TARDIS, and if he wasn't the one moaning then that meant there was only one other person. Or rather, one other _Time Lord_.

He found where the sounds were coming from: the bathroom. The Master placed his ear against the door and continued to listen. It only took a few seconds of listening to the sexy, little moans that the Doctor let slip out of his mouth while standing outside the door to put a cheshire cat-like smile on his face…and of course, make him even hornier.

_Oh this is just too good._

He felt extremely giddy, and devised a plan that would humiliate the Doctor, like he did to him by putting that wretched collar on. But his plan was immediately ruined the moment the Doctor huskily moaned out the Master's name

Plan humiliate-the-doctor-and-never-let-him-live-it-dow n was instantly turned into plan humiliate-the-doctor-then-totally-snog-him-and-pen etrate-him-until-he-screams-out-my-name-and-absolu tely-everyone-in-the-universe-could-hear.

The Master ran to his room (a very small room, if I may add. The Master complained about it a lot to the Doctor however he refused to give him any more space that could possibly hide any evil machine or weapon. Thus the Master was stuck with a room that could fit only a small bed and a chair.), and fixed himself up for his plan. He grabbed a small bottle of lube, which he had, somehow, hidden from the Doctor during room inspections, and his favorite black hanky. After brushing his hair, which was going to get messy anyway, and eating a mint (his breath spray was banned after he sprayed the Doctor with it in an attempt to escape), he trotted back to the bathroom, being careful not to make a sound.

He started waiting patiently outside the door, but after a few seconds of hearing all those moans again he couldn't help himself. He just had to go in. LIKE NOW. But how could he go in without the Doctor noticing him picking the lock? Surely the Doctor wouldn't so stupid as to leave the bathroom door op—

Yeah, never mind.

"I uh….I-I uhm…." The Doctor cleared his throat. "I w-was just…fixing my pants, that's all." He stated. He tried to look at the Master straight in the eye, but found that he couldn't, so he stared at his converse shoes as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world.

_Liar._

Just like how he knew whenever the Doctor was lying, the Master also knew how to make the Doctor crack open like an egg. There were exactly three vital signs that would show, and the Master truly hoped that they would.

"Fixing your pants, huh?" The Master straightened up and took a step towards the Doctor. "Are you sure that it was your pants that was in need of fixing, hmmm?"

The Doctor swallowed, taking in the perverted hint. He turned even redder. "Uh…y-yeah, of course I'm sure. I just went into the bathroom to fix my pants, and now I'm done." He said and started _twiddling his thumbs._

One.

"I see." The Master said and nodded. "Well, seeing that your pants have already been fixed, don't you think that there's something else that you need to take care of?" The Master questioned.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine. Done. Perfect. All right, so if you could just, uh, step away from the door then I could—" He was cut off. "If you were just, uhm…fixing your pants," the Master made air quotes as he said it, "then what was all that noise?" He took another step closer.

"Noise? What noise?" The Doctor asked innocently, giving a fake laugh. One more step closer. "Oh, you know…" The Master shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "the moaning, the yelling, the panting, the groa—"

"Oh that noise! Oh, that was just the television." He laughed again and _rubbed the back of his neck._

Two.

"I was watching this show about…uhm…apples and pears. So yeah, um, I'm just going to go now." He put his glasses on and tried to slip past the Master but he found himself being stopped by said person.

"You're really bad at lying, Theta." The Master said, his hand still tightly clamping the Doctor's shoulder. He only called the Doctor by his academy name when certain circumstances called for it. Basically, when he's angry, when he's being extremely evil, when he's horny, and when he was being extremely serious.

Check the last two off of that list.

The Doctor stood still and didn't even turn to look at the Master when he replied. "I'm not lying." He said with the most serious voice he could muster up. "Now, please, let go of me Koschei. I need to go check on the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS doesn't need checking." The Master countered. The Doctor was silent. "Plus, there's no T.V. in the bathroom, you twit."

"….It was the radio."

"There's no radio either."

"Oh."

"Besides, you hate pears and apples."

"….Right."

And then there it was. The Doctor abruptly _scrunched up his nose, and wrinkled it._

Three.

_Gotcha_.

The Master smirked his evil, but handsome smirk, and grinned at the same time, if that was even possible. "You were touching yourself, weren't you?" He whispered, a bit seductively. The Doctor felt his mouth go dry.

"…."

The Master laughed at both his triumph and the Doctor's embarrassment. He had ever seen the Doctor so flustered before, and found the skinny, red-faced Time Lord amusing. "Well, someone's been naughty, eh? This is _priceless_!" He teased, making the Doctor turn even redder.

"…I'm leaving." The Doctor made it out of the bathroom but before he could take another step, the Master stopped him yet again. "I heard you, you know." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think you've made that fact quite clear, thank you very much." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Now let go of me."

"And where exactly will you be going?" The Master asked. The Doctor tried to get away but the blonde refused to loosen his grip on the taller man. The Doctor grumbled. "What does it matter?"

The Master leaned in close, so close that the Doctor could feel his breath a few centimeters away. "I heard you moaning my name." He whispered. At that point, I think the Doctor might have exploded there and then. The Master then backed him up into a wall.

"Which was sort of a good thing I guess…" He licked the Doctor's ear, making the latter shiver. The Master's hand remained on the Doctor's shoulder, while the other was snaking up his chest. He smirked. "After all, you can't _masturbate_ without the _master_, now, can you?" With that, his hand found the Doctor's tie, gripped it, and tugged on it lightly, resulting in their lips clashing together.

The Doctor was stunned. He just stood there, absolutely frozen, much to the Master's annoyance. His hand travelled down to the Doctor's groin and he gave it a tight squeeze. The Doctor gasped, and the Master took advantage of the moment and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth.

He kissed him hungrily, massaging his tongue with his own, tasting every last bit of him. Soon enough, the Doctor started responding, and it was a fierce battle for dominance, which of course, the Master won. He pulled back and started kissing down the Doctor's neck, licking and enjoying the taste. The Doctor threw back his head, giving the Master more access to his throat. The Master bit down, making the Doctor yelp.

The Master started kissing him again and ripped off the Doctor's coat. "I've always hated this stupid thing." He murmured against the Doctor's lips. "Your fourth regeneration's scarf would have proven to be much more useful." The Master grinned at a mental image of the Doctor tied up in his own scarf.

The Master pushed the Doctor into the bathroom, went in, and locked the door, ignoring the Doctor's questions and protests. "K-Koschei…w-what are you doing?" The Doctor asked. The Master rolled his eyes in response. "Get in the tub."

"W-Wha—"

The Master shut the man up with a kiss and while he was distracted, he moved forward, pushing the Doctor back until he toppled over and fell into the tub. "That's better." The Master smirked down at the Doctor who was looking up at him, panting. It truly was a beautiful sight. The Doctor was sprawled in the tub, hair tousled and messy, face red as a tomato and eyes half lidded and full of lust. A newly formed love bit was visible on his neck.

The Master growled, and pounced on the Doctor, ripping every last button on his shirt. He licked the newly exposed chest, making the Doctor shudder. He squeezed one nipple, while he sucked on the other, nipping on it lightly. The Doctor suppressed a moan.

The Master pulled back, making the Doctor whimper a bit, and tugged on the tie that was still hanging loosely from the Doctors neck. _Who's the pet now, eh?_ He took the tie off and started binding the Doctor's hands, tying them to the shower knob.

"K-Koschei!" The Doctor panicked and started pulling on his restraints. "I'd prefer it if you called me Master. Now, to fix that problem of yours…" The Master grinned and unzipped the Doctor's pants.

"W-wait, Koschei!"

Thunk.

As soon as the Master took the Doctor's underwear off, something fell into the tub. It was silver and gold, and it was similar looking to the Doctor's own tool. He stared at it, then at the Doctor, then back at the object. "…You…don't tell me you…" He said, and the Doctor's face became redder. Slowly, a smile crept onto the Master's face and he started laughing like crazy. "Oh Rasslion! This is just…I can't even think of what to say! Ahahahahahah!"

He couldn't believe it. The Doctor was using his laser screwdriver as a sex toy.

His. Laser. Screwdriver. Was. In. The Doctor' .

He laughed harder at the Doctor, who was blushing madly. "T-The sonic was too small, okay?!" He yelled, trying to defend himself. "Oh, you're even naughtier than I thought." The Master grinned and shook his head. "Bad boys like you…" The Master's eyes glinted, a mischievous look on his face, "…should be punished." He blindfolded the Doctor with the black hanky he brought earlier. "M-Master!"

"They say when you lose one of your senses, all your other senses get stronger." He straddled the Doctor's legs, and slowly stroked his erection, making the Doctor gasp. The Master's strokes grew faster and the Doctor moaned in response. "Tell me, Doctor. Have you ever been given a blowjob?" The Master asked. He blew on the Doctor's arousal, making him wriggle under him. The Doctor shook his head. He suddenly felt the Master's wet mouth on him, sucking and licking hard.

The Doctor writhed and thrashed under him, and tried to control his breathing, which came in short, ragged gasps. When he thought the Doctor was close to coming, the Master gave one final lick and then released the Doctor's arousal, teasingly running his tongue over the tip. The Doctor whined, feeling even more needy than before. The Master grabbed the bottle of lube, and coated his laser screwdriver with it. He wrapped the Doctor's legs around his neck, lifting his hips and exposing his hole.

"M-Master, I d-don't think thi—AH!" The Doctor couldn't help but scream as thick screwdriver was shoved into his hole. He gritted his teeth and shifted around, trying to make himself more comfortable. The Master thrust it in deeper, making the Doctor moan loudly.

"Found it." The Master smirked as he hit the Doctor's prostate, causing him to give an ear-piercing scream. He arched his back and he let out a string of moans. The Doctor felt the screwdriver hit his prostate repeatedly. He tugged on his binds, wanting to give his forgotten arousal the attention it was itching for. The Master must have noticed because he suddenly started stroking the Doctor's shaft fast. The Doctor let out a strangled cry and began to move with the rhythm of the Master's stroking and thrusting.

It only took another hit to his prostate to make the Doctor come, screaming out the Master's name so loudly you'd think the entire universe would have heard it.

The Doctor was gasping for air as the Master licked his fluids off. He took the blindfold off and gave him a short kiss, letting the Doctor taste himself. "Satisfied?" The Master asked. The Doctor nodded. "Y-You were right." He said between pants, "Masturbating isn't as good without the master."

They just sat there in silence, until the Doctor tried to sit up and realized that he was still tied up. "Uh, Koschei? Can you uh…" He pulled on his binds. "Right." The Master said and got out of the tub to untie his lover. "So…are we, uhm...together now?" The Doctor asked out of nowhere. The Master chuckled. "You really are a twit." He leaned down and kissed the Doctor's forehead.

Plan humiliate-the-doctor-then-totally-snog-him-and-pen etrate-him-until-he-screams-out-my-name-and-absolu tely-everyone-in-the-universe-could-hear:

_Success._

* * *

**A/N: **I bet you guys are putting my name in your "Worst Writers On FFN List"~ Alright, so this isn't my first fanfic, BUT this is my first lemon. I never thought that slash would be so hard to write ahsdfajs but hey, you gotta start somewhere right? I totally adore this pairing! I got the idea for the plot (and a few other plots as well) when I was standing in my room. Literally just standing. I was all "OMG THE WORD MASTER IS IN MASTURBATE!" and, well, yeah. Hihi.

I just came home from the UK a few weeks ago, and we stayed in Wales for a few days. Coincidentally, the hotel we were at was near the Doctor Who Experience Museum and when I found out I was all "OF COURSE WE'RE GOING, ARE YOU MAD?! IT WOULD BE BLASPHEMOUS NOT TO GO!" and so there I was, risking my health, walking all the way to the other side (we had to go around, the museum was opposite the hotel), nearly freezing to death due to the rain and the wind and the 7 degree weather, all for the sake of Doctor Who~ The museum was just awesome and it reawakened my DW feels.

So yup, hope you guys enjoyed reading my horrible smut fic!

Oh and I'm currently looking for a beta, if anyone's interested! PM me~

Leave a review!


End file.
